Bioriod
by Arsao Tome
Summary: AU!Infinity War. After Thanos' defeat the Avengers have to deal with another crisis. Their 'son' is left on Death's doorstep. Like he was on the Dursely's after he defeated Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Stark Tower)

It was a party going on, the Avengers and their allies had defeated Thanos and stopped him from killing half of the universe. Everyone was there, from Nick Fury to Loki. James and Lily Potter were visiting James' father, Loki. They were told that he had gotten married to one of his teammates, Wanda Maximoff; the Scarlet Witch.

Everyone was having a decent time. That was when, the goddess Hestia, had appeared to the Potters. "I'm glad I found you." She said, "you must go to your son, now."

They looked at her strangely, "but." Started Lily, "he's dead."

"I assure you he's alive. But, he won't be he needs you!" Just then Loki and Wanda had overheard what was said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, so Hestia tells them, everything. Of course they were not of the happiness. "Where is he?" She tells them and they were about to leave when he stopped them. "Wanda and I shall go with you. No one does that to a Royal Asgardian and lives to tell the tale!"

"Count me in 'Reindeer Games'." Said Tony as he armored up. So, Wanda and Lily teleported everyone to London.

* * *

(#4 Privet drive)

The Potters and heroes appeared in front of the house. Lily was furious, but she was also shedding tears for her child. She stormed to the door and knocked on it. Just then, a fat pig of a boy opened it.

"Who are you?" He squealed, uh I mean said.

"Is Harry Potter here?" Said Lily.

"MUM, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE THE FREAK!" He yelled, Lily got mad. Petunia went to the door. Once she saw whom it was, she paled.

"No, you're dead!" She said.

"We got better." Said Lily, "mind if we come in?" So they walked in as if they owned the place, because they do. Vernon shot up and Loki sat him back down. Then made sure he didn't get back up. James glared at them.

"Where Is My SON!" He grabbed the fat man wanting to strangle him. Tony pulled James off.

"Remember me Dursley?" He said, Vernon started to pale. "I'd answer him if I were you. But, I'm not you. So don't, I love the smell of long pig." Vernon gulped and told them he was upstairs in his room.

"I'll go and get him." Said Wanda, so she went upstairs to a door with locks on it. 'Those Fiends!' She unlocked all of them and saw a young boy lying on the floor, covered in cuts, slashes, bruises, blood and was moaning and crying in pain. She quickly went to him to help. "Hold on, Harry!" Then she called out, "James! Loki! You Better Come Up Here!"

When James and Loki heard Wanda they rushed upstairs to see what was going on. Vernon suddenly smirked, Lily glared at the fat man. "What are you smiling for?" She said, Tony looked at him. Just then Petunia just gasped.

"Vernon, you didn't!" She said.

"Did what?" Said Lily, just then James rushed back down to Vernon and started to beat the unholy hell out of him.

"YOU SODOMIZED MY SON! YOU FAT SON FAT SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, Lily gasped. Tony had a mini-missile pointed at Vernon's crotch.

" **Tell me he's telling the truth**." He said, " **I so want to end this with you!** " Vernon gulped just then, Loki carried Harry downstairs. Wanda had covered him with her energy, sobbing.

" _Yes Tony,_ " he said. " _that Fat Oaf raped and sodomized my grandson_!" Petunia pleaded with Lily and James.

"Please don't do this!" Lily glared at her.

"What if it was Dudley? HUH? What if it were Your Son?" There was no answer, Tony went over.

" **The authorities are on their way.** " He said, " **Enjoy prison.** "

"And if that old bastard come asking about Harry." Said Lily, "tell him we have him!"

With that, they left and back to America.

* * *

(Stark Tower)

The others were waiting on their teammates and they showed up. That was when they saw James carrying Harry in. Captain America had seen them, "MY GOD! What Happened?" He asked.

" **Better question, what didn't? Almost every bone in his body was broken. He's got cuts, slashes, bruises, internal bleeding, but what really got me pissed is, the kid's not an anal virgin.** " Steve just looked at him, " **they sodomized him!"**

"My god," he said. "WE NEED SOME HEALERS!" So, some came out and James placed his son on a gurney. That was when Fury came out as Harry was being brought in, noticed whom it was.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY GODSON?!" He yelled, Tony just told him. There weren't enough sweat words in the dictionary for him to express his anger.

Later, everyone were worried about Harry. "So," said Fury giving the team the 'evil-eye'. "What are we going to do about him?" Strange just sighed.

"His magic is trying its hardest to heal him but, even it could do so much." He said, "his body is shutting down. He'll die in 48 hours." It got really quiet, tears started to fall, until Tony spoke up.

"I may have a way to help Harry." He said.

"Well don't leave us in the dark Stark," said Fury. "What the hell is it?" So, he told them of a friend he had that could make a bioriod body with his DNA and that of his parents. They looked at James and Lily, they thought about their son.

"If it's to help him," said James. "Do it." So Tony called his friend. A young man had came into Stark Tower. He had short dirty blonde hair, gray eyes, light tan and was around six foot seven. He was in a shirt, slacks, boots and a trench coat.

"Frank," said Tony. "Good to see you."

"Hello Tony, now what happened?" He asked, so Tony told him what happened to Harry. "Sounds like he needs a bioriod. Everything ready?"

"Yeah, wanna meet the parents?"

"Alright," then they walked to where the others were. As they were, Frank was talking to someone. "Yeah, get everything ready. We're doing a bioriod."

[ **Yes sir**.] Said a person on the headset. They came up on the meeting room and Tony introduced Frank to them.

"This is Frank Pyeknu, he's guy I told all of you about." He introduced the Avengers to him, "and these are the kid's parents. James and Lily Potter."

"Sir, Ma'am." He said as he shook their hands. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help him."

"That's all we ask Mr. Pyeknu." Said James as Lily sobbed on his shoulder.

"Mr. Pyeknu?" Asked Steve. "What all do you need?"

"Just DNA," he said. They all volunteered to help him.

* * *

(Stark labs)

A huge vat of protoplasm was waiting to do what it needs to. Every member of the Avengers had donated blood to help out as Harry's, James and Lily's blood was in the protoplasm. "Okay, we're ready." Said Frank. So, one by one every member of the Avengers put their blood in it. From Loki to Peter, they all entered the vat. "Now we wait."

Two days later, Harry's body died. It hit the entire team hard, Lily and Wanda broke down. They lost one of their closest loved ones, even though he would be reborn. The next day, Frank was talking to Tony and Fury.

"I was thinking about giving the kid maybe a few bodyguards."

"What do you need?" Said Fury.

"DNA." Later Frank was working on Harry's bodyguards. Then he was dreaming.

* * *

(Harry's dream)

Harry was standing in a cloudy area, he was at peace, he had seen people that died and welcomed him with opened arms and he also saw his failures and one of them was Cedric. He looked at the young man, that had became a good friend to him and lowered his head. Tears were coming out, Cedric took him into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, none of that." He said as Harry hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I got you killed." He cried.

"No, you didn't. It was that fat bastard Pettingrew!"

"But, if I had taken the hit…"

"Now that's Dumbledore talking, you didn't know what was going to happen and how. Did you use the Killing Curse on me?"

"No."

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"It was my plan that got you killed."

"No, It Wasn't!" Cedric calmed down and took a breath, "look things don't go the way they are planned."

"Yeah, I should know."

"What I am saying is, you shouldn't take the blame for everything that goes wrong." Just then they heard a voice.

" _He's right, my avatar._ " It was a goddess of a woman. She had long black hair, lavender eyes, tanned skin and was in a white toga.

"Who are…?" Asked Harry.

" _I am Hecate; Goddess of Wizards, Witches and anything dealing with magic._ " She said, " _I was the one who told your parents and grandparents about you._ " Harry was confused.

"But, they're dead."

" _I assure you, they are not._ " She led them to a pool to see them and sure enough, James and Lily were there in a cemetery grieving over a grave. Now he understood why people were saying he looked his father, because he does. " _That old bastard , whom I take NO credit for by the way, lied to you both._ _Oh, by the way, the grave they are grieving over is yours Harry._ " Harry was shocked.

"So, I'm dead?"

" _Well, yes and no._ " Harry was confused. " _You are dead because your body gave out but you are having a new one made._ "

"Wait, you said I was having a new body made?"

" _Yes, it's just about done._ " Harry was about to say more when he was tackled from behind by two people.

"BIG BRO!" They said, Hecate just sighed and face palmed as Cedric just chuckled.

" _I thought I told you to wait until I told him about you?_ " The first girl had red hair with green eyes and was in a white toga.

"We're sorry Lady Hecate," she said. "But we couldn't wait." The other one just nodded, she looked like a female version of Harry, but taller and curvier.

"We wanted to see him." She said, Hecate just sighed.

" _Well, I guess you can see, these are your sisters. You were originally triplets._ " Harry just looked at her, he was originally triplets? But who would…

"Dumbledore?" He said.

"And Snape." Said the red head, "I'm Rose."

"And I'm Iris." Said the female him.

" _There was enough protoplasm to make all three of you._ " Just then they started to disappear, " _I don't want to see any of you three back here before your time do you understand?_ "

" **Yes Lady Hecate**." They said, with that they disappeared leaving Hecate and Cedric alone.

"Well, come on." He said, "I treat you to a butterbeer.

" _Thanks Ced_." She said and they left.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _This was something I wanted to do and I had it in my head right when my Chromebook said, 'yeah I'm going to fall apart.' So, it might be Christmas before I can continue to write my normal schedule again. Sorry peeps. -_-;_

 _I'll try to get somethings out when I can. Oh by the way, the majority of this story was written on my phone._

 **Ninja Edit:** _I also forgot, the concept of 'bioriods' came from 'Pyeknu'. I figure that, I'd give him a shout out by giving him a part in the story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Stark Tower, labs)

After Harry and his sisters talked with Hecate, their souls and essences were placed in the vat of protoplasm, it suddenly split off into three different vats and was enough for all three of the bioroids to be tall and buffed. The first one started to take a female shape, around six foot two, buffed and toned. She started to gain color to her skin, she was lightly tanned, had red hair in a cute bob cut and slight freckles on her face, as if it was a dusting of them.

Another one was also female in shape and form, was tall and buffed. Like her 'sister', she also gained a bob cut but hers was black with red highlights. The last one started to take a male form, he was buffed, strong and powerful looking. But, something strange started to happen to him, his skin and hair were turning green like the Hulk. They were done and were removed from the vats.

* * *

(Sitting room)

The three teens were cleaned, sanitised, dried and dressed in robes trying to keep warm because their pores were opened. The boy had a hood on his robe, the red head was sitting on his lap as the other one snuggled against him. He wrapped an arm around her. Just then, James and Lily had walked in with doctors to see if everything went alright. Lily was chomping at the bit to hug her children again. So when the Doctors moved out of the way, she went right to them and hugged her children tightly. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Little cold," said Rose.

"But we are warming up," said Iris.

"Why am I green?" Said Harry, they looked at him and sure enough, he was green. Like, 'Hulk-green', even his hair. "I mean I don't mind, I guess. If it's to keep me alive but, I'm not even the color of my eyes."

"No you aren't," said Lily. "You're a shade darker."

"Dr. Banner had donated some of his blood." Said James.

"Oh, is he green?" Then Banner had walked into the room.

"When I become the 'Other Guy', yeah." He said.

"You mean, the Hulk?" Asked Rose, they nodded. Then the adults sat down and started to ask them questions about what happened. Harry told them a horror story that would last for years.

* * *

(#12 Grimmauld Place)

The Order of the Phoenix were back together because Voldemort was on the loose again but now Harry was missing. "What happened there Mundungus?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I was watching the house as ordered but I had a meeting I couldn't miss and…" the thief started.

"Couldn't You Have Called In One Of Us In To Take Your Place? Or better yet," start Sirius. "NOT GO AND STAY PUT LIKE YOU WERE ASKED? Is that too much to ask?"

"Albus, why did you wanted Fletcher in the Order again?" Said McGonagall, "oh yes. I forgot. You wanted to give him a chance."

"Please, I had to go to this meeting!" Said Fletcher.

"What was it this time Mund?" Said Snape, "more copper kettles?"

"So, with you gone. You don't know what happened?" Said Dumbledore.

"No… Headmaster."

"And my tracking charms aren't working. The only way for that to happen is if the boy is dead. But, he can't be." Just then a letter from Gringotts had came and Dumbledore had took it and tried to read it but it burned his hand. Because it was addressed to Harry's TRUE Magical Guardian on file; Sirius Black.

 _ **To:**_ _Lord Sirius Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

 _It is with great regret that we are to inform you of your charge's demise. Which was a week ago, if you'd like we can tell you the cause, when the funeral was and where he was buried. This letter is a portkey to my office. I shall be awaiting you at anytime._

 _Once again, you have my deepest sorrow,_

 _Ragnok, High King and owner of Gringott bank._

Dumbledore was trying to find out what the letter had said and Sirius was heated, beyond all belief. "Sirius my boy," said Dumbledore. "May I see…?"

"NO! YOU MERLYN BE DAMNED BASTARD!" He screamed, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE LETTER SAYS? HARRY'S **DEAD**!" Just then everyone went white, dead? He can't be dead, tears started to fall out a young woman's eyes. She had bright bubblegum pink hair and silver eyes but now her hair was turning in to a mousey brown and her eyes were dark.

Remus grabbed her as she cried on to his shoulder. Sirius just glared at Snape, "And You Couldn't Be Anymore Happier Huh Greasy?" Said Sirius, "After Everything You Did, He Took Your Shit Like a Champ! Because A Lesser Wizard In Training Would've Killed You By Now! And Don't Try To Act All Tough Now That He's Gone. We All Know You're A Coward!"

"Now, Sirius now's not the time…" Said Dumbledore, but he was cracked right in the jaw.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Everyone was in shock.

"Sirius!" Said Molly, "how could you? This is…"

"The Same Man Who Left Harry With Those Assholes? Let me remind you what just happened. Harry! Is! Dead! What part of that sentence do you NOT get?" He got up and grabbed his robes, "I'm going to see what happened and if you stop me Albus, I'm going to destroy you!"

"Wait!" Said the crying woman, "I wish to go as well." Sirius nodded.

"You coming Remus?"

"I'll keep watch here, someone has to tell the kids." The werewolf said. So Sirius took the crying woman's hand and they ported to Gringotts.

* * *

(Gringotts, Ragnok's office)

Sirius and the woman had appeared in the bank president's office. " **Lord Black,** " said Ragnok. " **Nice to meet up with you.** "

"I wish it was under better circumstances." said Sirius. "This is my cousin, Tonks." She nodded to Ragnok, "what happened to Harry?"

Ragnok sighed, " **it was what you feared. He was beaten almost to Death, his magic was trying to save him but, it was too much, even for his magic.** " Sirius was getting pissed as Tonks grabbed on to him and sobbed on his chest.

"I knew it! I! KNEW! IT!" He growled.

" **There was something else.** "

"There's more?"

" **He was sodomized.** " The Blacks paled.

"My God, they raped him."

" **Yes, he was taken to America and they tried to save him but they failed.** "

"Who took him to America?"

" **That's the thing, Lord Loki.** "

"Loki? As in…"

" **The Norse God of Mischief and Lies? Yes. He and some friends tried to save him and failed.** " James had kept correspondence with the goblin king to keep him in the loop. He was shocked that James was alive and promised not to tell anyone what was going on.

"So," said Sirius. "What do we do now?"

" **I have no answer to that.** "

"Well I have one, I'll need my Head of House ring though." So he got it and he told Tonks to get Amelia Bones. After she did, he told her everything that had happened in the bank and what had happened to Harry. Of course she was not happy.

"I knew this would happen." She said, "so what's your plan?"

"I am going to call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot and call in a vote of 'No Confidence' on Dumbledore."

"But what if…"

"That's why I asked for you to come. I also, never got a trial. I know you would get me one."

"You know we'll have to do the trial first."

"Whatever helps." So, an hour later Sirius had got his trial, under Veritaserum with Amelia judging. Fudge, Dumbledore and a toad woman were supervising. Then came the verdict.

"We find the defendant, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Non Guilty." Said the foreperson. Dumbledore, Fudge and the toad paled because they knew they had lost.

"Thank you for your service," said Amelia. "Because of this gross miscarriage of justice I award 2500 galleons to Lord Black from Minister Fudge," who suddenly did not feel well. "Then Minister Crouch and Albus Dumbledore." Who didn't look good either. "Lord Black, you are free." She hammer her gavel down and with that, the trial was over.

"Thank you Madame Bones," he said. "Now that's over, I call for an emergency meeting."

"Why whatever for?"

"I call for a vote of 'No Confidence' on Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and Senior Undersecretary Umbridge!" Everyone gasped at this. Inwardly Amelia was grinning like a loon.

* * *

(Potter Townhouse, New York City)

Harry, Rose and Iris were resting. Coming back from the dead was tiring, "hey Bro?" said Rose. As Iris was snuggled against him in his arms.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Think we're going to get training?"

"Would be smart," he adjusted Iris on to his chest. "I mean, we really need it. We can't go around not knowing how to use our powers. I think Captain Rogers and Grandfather Loki might want us to have it anyway."

"I see, Fury wanting it." Said Iris sleepily.

"Yeah and the 'rent as well." Said Rose. Just then, James and Lily had came in to the room and saw them.

"Rose is right you three," said Lily. "We would rather you three have training than not." Harry sat up with Iris still in his arms.

"How are we going to do this though?" He said.

"Leave it to us." Said James.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(** _Stark Tower, Training Room_ **)**

Three young heroes were training in using their powers. Two girls and a guy, they were all in SHIELD uniforms, the girls had on nose and mouth masks. They were going through heavy-duty training. Fighting, shooting, and being out and out skillful.

[ _Test is over._ ] Said a voice, [ _well done._ ] They took off their masks revealing themselves as the Potter triplets. They headed for the door and met Lily. Who met them and hugged them tightly.

"Well done you three." She said as she kissed them on the cheeks. They went to eat lunch with her.

* * *

( _Stark Tower, lunchroom_ )

As they were eating, Harry was telling stories about what had happened at Hogwarts and they were upset about how the school just turned their back on him for two years. "Well, I am glad you are declared dead." She said, "you are never going back to that school!" They nodded and continued to eat.

* * *

( _Grimmauld Place_ )

Remus had just got through telling the kids that Harry had died. "No," said Hermione. "He can't be dead."

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said.

"How did he die?" She cried.

"The Dursley's beat him to the point that his magic couldn't save him." She started to breakdown and cried in Remus' arms. Ron couldn't be anymore happier.

"So when are we going to get his money?" He said everyone looked at him. Hermione walked over to him and decked him. "What Did You Do That For?"

"Is that all you care about? Harry's money?" She screamed.

"What, it's not like he's using it." Sirius just glared at the Weasley.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I'm going to have to ask you and your family to leave." He said, Ron just looked at him in shock.

"I understand Lord Black." He said, "I don't know what came over Ron. I didn't raise him to be like this. Alright, All Weasleys pack up! We're going back home."

"You traitor! I wish you got kissed!" Said Ron, just then Arthur smacked him across the face.

"You Will Apologize To Lord Black! NOW, Or I will Disown You!"

"Humph, not like you have anything."

"The Weasley clan's one of the Noblest clans in all of the UK." Said Sirius.

"LIAR!" He said Arthur had nodded.

"Our money is in Offshore accounts," Arthur said. Ron was in shock.

"Offshore accounts?"

"So that you or your mother can't get your greedy hands on it!" Just then there was a letter telling Sirius that the Potters were alive.

"What the?" Said Sirius, Remus looked over to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, you weren't getting the money anyway Ron. The Potters are alive." Everyone looked at him.

"Wait," said Remus. "What?" Sirius handed him the letter. Remus read it. "But how… that Old Bastard!"

"Put 2 and 2 together," said Sirius. "Didn't you Mooney?" Ron was horrified the Potters couldn't be alive.

"How are they alive?" He asked.

"I do believe that falls under; 'None of Your Damned Business'!" Said Sirius, "now leave!" With that, the Weasleys left Grimmauld Place

"Where have they been all this time?" Asked Tonks.

"America," said Remus. "The 'Old Man' messed with their minds, didn't he?"

"Pretty much," said Sirius.

"So now what?"

"I'm going to send them a letter wanting to speak to them." So Sirius did.

* * *

(Potter Manor, Los Angeles)

Harry, Rose, and Iris were relaxing studying their magic thanks to Dr. Strange, Wanda, Loki, and the 'Ancient One'. Lily was watching over them and answering questions about certain spells. The Ancient One had come for a visit. "Harry is going to be as great as Stephen one day." She said. ( _Will be using the MCU version -ed._ )

"Do you really think so?" Asked Lily.

"They are already as good as you Lilith." Lily is Dr. Strange's friendly rival, as opposed to Mordo. She follows the Ancient One's teachings but not the lifestyle.

"I wanted to thank you for helping them."

"My pleasure, they are marvelous children." Harry was a little nervous about asking questions to the Ancient One. "Do not be afraid of asking questions. If I can help, I will." Harry nodded.

* * *

Later, Harry was out and about. He had seen, an ad about being a volunteer firefighter so he signed up to be one and was about to go train when Rose and Iris stopped him. "Where are you headed?" Asked Rose, so he told them about signing up to be a volunteer firefighter. They wanted to join him.

"Okay," he said. "Come on," so they had headed for the training area. They were so good, they were automatically accepted as volunteers.

* * *

Meanwhile, James had received a letter from Sirius. "Hey, we got a letter from 'Padfoot'." He said Lily looked on.

' _Prongs,_

 _How in the Hell you are alive? We thought you were dead! Remus and I are sorry about your loss over the 'Pup'. I blame the 'Old Man', Remus agrees with me. I wouldn't mind seeing you guys if you don't mind. We are at #12 Grimmauld Place, it is under a Fidelis but you guys should be able to get in._

 _Once again, we are sorry about your loss and hope to see you._

' _Padfoot'_

"What do you think?" Said Lily.

"Let's go see them and make an offer." Said James, "but after Harry and the girls come back."

* * *

Later that night, Harry, Rose, and Iris came back after a long, hard day of fighting fires. "We're back," he said. They were tired but cleaned. Harry and Rose were in T-shirts, jeans, and boots. Iris was in a blouse, slacks, and sandal boots. They hung up their fire coats and collapsed on the couch.

"How was your day?" Asked Lily.

"Had about 5 fires," started Harry.

"6 overdoses." Said Rose.

"4 attempted suicides." Said Iris.

"And had to get people out of a crashed bus." Said Harry.

"Well, we wanted to tell you about going to the U.K." Said James.

"Is everyone alright though?" Asked Lily.

"Everyone is going to be okay," said Harry. He looked at Iris, "I'm proud of you sis." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

Iris blushed, "I only did what you would do." She said.

"And that's why we're proud of you 'Sera'." Said Rose, using her nickname for her sister.

"What's going on in the U.K.?" Ask Harry.

"Sirius wants to see us." Said James, Harry was thinking.

"Talk to Fury yet?"

"No, why?" Lily figured out what was going on in her son's mind.

"They think you're dead. So if we ask Fury…"

"We can hide me."

"I'll call him," said Lily. So she does and tells him what was going on.

[ **You don't want anyone except those that you want to know that Harry is alive?** ] He said.

"Right," said Lily.

[ **Sounds like a plan. Harry come up with it?** ]

"Yeah."

[ **Okay, we'll even provide you with transportation.** ]

"Thanks Nick." Said Lily, with that, everyone packed and the kids got some rest.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _I know some of you are going to say; ' you'd have to be older to volunteer to be a firefighter'. I just don't know how much older._

 ** _Ninja_** _**Edit:** Changed Angel's name to Iris._


End file.
